homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiith Kaalel
|image = |founder = Liir Kaalel |members = Jun Kaalel,Ran Kaalel |locations = |returned = yes }} Kiith Kaalel was a kiith notable for gathering information and having much influence in politics. After Hiigaran Landfall, they began a career as a warrior kiith. Till year 313 KDS Kaaleli were old, nomad kiith, poor travelers from Walking Dunes region. But it changed when good relations with Kiith S'jet gave first results, and Kaaleli asked S'jet-Sa to become his vassals. After many decades of great relations between these two kiiths, S'jet accepted Kaalel to first of three circles of initiation, way Kaaleli could become true members of S'jet. Kaalel children were proven to be very smart, and soon they become scribes and messengers of S'jetti. They become known of conscientiousness, and being ready to fulfil they duties no matter the risk. Kaalel become known amongst many kiithid, and their influence grew in time. When second circles begun to learn more advanced leanings, since 337 KDS, Liir Kaalel-Sa began to consolidate his Kiith. At the first step he called a gathering in the Walking Dunes, the place of origin of his Kiith. There in secrecy his plans were discussed with Kiith members. After two years of meetings with leaders of notable Kushan Kiithid, he decided to move out of S'jet wings, and began new era in Kaalel history. The breaking of alliance with S'jet ended with no war, but all Kaaleli were expelled from S'jet territory, and Liir decided that his Kiith will pay only the role it did during first initiation. It eventually became known that Kaaleli scribes were best on Kharak and Kaalel found its place in Kushan society. In years 348-360 KDS Kiith Kaalel developed a communication system of smoke signals and drums. Using many encryption methods they could pass on messages faster than anyone in that time, which became very precious to all military leaders. Circa 563 KDS Kaaleli were employed as spies, assassins and torturers more often than in their traditional role, what was very precious during the Heresy Wars. At the end of the Wars Kiith Kaalel saw new opportunity, and allied with Kiith Naabal carrying the word about the incoming Naabal army and recommending surrender. That helped to save many lives, as technological advances made it impossible for any other kiith to win against them. After the war Kaaleli surrendered their name and became scribes of Naabal. Two generations later, in 857 KDS Kiith Kaalel rose up again, with the invention of the printing press. Since then Kaalel's influence had grown like never before. Press was a very lucrative business, due to more and more Kushan learning to read. In 902 KDS, Kaaleli ended up in conflict with Kiith S'jet publishing their Holder's Almanac which became the most popular and valuable book for next 200 years. In 913, in the city of Tiir, Kiith Kaalel published the first newspaper, and in 998 they made the first radio broadcast. Kaaleli were also the inventors of television, low orbital satellites, and a majority of the sensors and communication arrays for the Mothership. Also notable, part of the Fleet Intelligence corps had been Kaaleli. Till 1216 KDS, Kiith Kaalel had gotten circa 100,000 members, half of them were onboard the Mothership, making them one of 6 strongest kiith on Kharak. At the time of the Beast War they made up one of the fleets responsible for the defense of Hiigara, and slowly became a warrior kiith. It is unknown what role Kiith Kaalel played in the time following the Beast War. Sources * Relic.com Category:Lore: Kiith